A Young Ranger
by guitarplayer112
Summary: Halt thought he saw movement in the very edge of his vision. Most casual observers would pass it off as the wind. Halt wasn't a casual observer. Halt melted into the grass and shadows as he ghosted towards the creature. Halt crept closer. He silently drew his bow and knocked and arrow. Without warning Crowley rose out of the ground and shot the slave through the neck. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sir! Sir!" The page yelled waking Halt from his peaceful sleep.

"You better have a good reason for coming all the way from the castle to do this," Halt growled as he opened his cabin door. Halt scowled; on a normal occasion Halt's scowl was enough to scare even the bravest of people.

"Sir!" The page yelled once again seemingly undaunted by Halt reputation and mood."There is an important message from ranger commandant Fredrick. He wants you to meet him at the gathering grounds with ranger Crowley as soon as possible.

Halt sighed, "What mission could Fredrick want the two most junior rangers to do," He wondered to himself, "no doubt something boring." For the millionth time Halt thought about what his life could have been if it weren't for his brother. "Stop." He told himself, "Forget about your other life this is your life now. You know Ferris would never let you be king.

Halt gathered up some supplies and saddled Abelard. It was a 4 day ride to the ranger gathering ground. Halt spurred his horse forward ready to find out what his next mission was.

"I hope it doesn't involve crossing the sea Halt whispered to Abelard," he had started talking to his horse midway through the trip. So far the horse was the only one to know about his dreadful seasickness. Abelard nickered sounding very similar to a laugh. "That would also mean I would have to leave you behind," Halt said hoping to get the last word with his horse. For some reason the horse seemed to like this idea very much. "You know why I even talk to you is a mystery," Halt replied.

Halt rode into the gathering grounds scanning the road for signs of Crowley or Fredrick. His keen eyes caught movement up in the tree. "Come down here Crowley," Halt called, slowing his horse to a stop. Crowley dropped to the ground without making a sound, he was considered exceptional at unseen movement even by ranger standers. Yet, he never could sneak past Halt. "I thought you would have stopped this when we graduated," he grumbled in mock annoyance.

"You never liked this game," Crowley called cheerfully as he called his horse over.

"Only because I always won," Halt replied dryly. Not for the first time Halt realized how much he had missed Crowley when he was sent to Redmont fief. Happy to be back in each other's company, the two best friends rode into the gathering grounds chatting about what there assignment could be. Ranger corps commandant Fredrick stood in the center of the clearing. Both of the rangers greeted him and began to unpack.

"Quickly, quickly!" Fredrick hurried them along. The distress was obvious in his voice.

Once they were camped and had dinner ready Fredrick started his speech.

"We have a problem in Celtica," Fredrick began his speech. "There have been garbled reports of a Basilisk there."

Crowley gasped. "I thought they went extinct years ago," he said gravely. The basilisk was a huge snake with a venomous bite and eyes that would melt your will and turn you into a babbling slave.

"Yes I heard that too," Halt added still as taciturn as ever as he waited for Fredrick to continue.

"They have been for some years now. The ranger corps was even responsible for some of it. However, A few weeks back the Celtics mined up what they thought was a massive pearl. They brought it out and sold it. A few days later it hatched. Now a basilisk is lose in Celtica and it's just a matter of time before it comes to Araluen. The basilisk's eyes are said to have the power to bend the weak minded to its will and its bite is the most poisonous of all snakes. We already sent two Rangers over there and neither has come back yet."

"And I suppose you want us to go over there and check it out," Halt said unfazed by the turn of events. Crowley on the other hand, was terrified. He was fidgeting with his hands, looking around nervously and, the expression on his face was comical. "Crowley I think your hand is trying to escape there," Halt said sarcastically. Crowley stopped fidgeting but was still scared out of his wits.

"Check it out find out where it is hiding and report back so we can take an armed force and clean it out."

"If I may," Crowley interrupted when he had finally regained his wits. The larger the force the more likely it will be able to bend one to its will. Then, we will have to fight men and the snake. Crowley had always been good at finding the easiest solutions to a problem.

If you think you can kill than you may try but don't get enslaved for I don't think the men would be able to kill a ranger if it came to it.

"That's the reason he doesn't want us to get captured we might be hard to kill," Halt said dryly under his breath to Crowley. "What a good commandant." Crowley chuckled the reputation of Fredrick was a joke to other rangers. He had only got the position because of his father Baron Sharman back when the rangers had been weak ceremonial positions.

"You know Crowley," Halt said while away from the camp fire, "I think you might make a good ranger corps commandant. The way you can up with solution and explained it was quite impressive."

"I would never," replied Crowley, "too much paper work."

The three rangers finished dinner together than Fredrick retreated to his tent while Crowley and Halt stayed to pack supplies for their trip the next day.

_**Please Review if you read**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The trip to Celtica was a quiet one. Though neither Halt nor Crowley would admit it, the prospect of them not coming back was all too possible. After three days at the rangers' forced march place with only small rest at night they were exhausted. They decided to slow it down a small bit considering they were already so close to the Celtic border. It was the next day around mid afternoon when they reached the guard post. Twelve Celtic Guards stepped out to block their path. They filed out in a line across the road. Halt and Crowley slowed their horses to a stop.

Stand and be recognized!" called the guard. He raised his spear as if to threaten them but the attempt was half hearted and it just looked awkward. It was obvious the guard was scared of them. His hands were shaking slightly and he was so tired it looked like he might faint any moment.

"Halt and Crowley, King's rangers of Araluen," called Halt as he fumbled to get his oak leaf out from under his shirt. The soldiers visibly relaxed. Despite all there hard training they broke formation, one even sat down. They all looked worn out and were happy to see somebody that could help.

"Good to see you here," replied what looked like the leader allowing a small smile to creep on to his face as he spoke. He was glad somebody else with power could hear about his pain. We've been stopping people from crossing the border day and night. We've even repelled a slave trying to cross into Araluen. Our replacements were supposed to be here months ago but they never arrived.

The guards took a quick look at their oak leafs and waved them on their way. They started going slower after they crossed into Celtic territory. They kept lookout on both sides and had to constantly scan their surroundings. "I'd say we make camp here tonight," Crowley said to Halt. There was about an hour left of daylight and neither of them wanted to try to find a snake in the dark.

The camp was just off the side of the road. It was nothing more than a small patch of flattened grass but it was the best they'd seen all day. Crowley got out pot to make stew when Halt stopped him. "We can't make a fire in this flat land; it would be seen for miles." Crowley cursed a little, another thing he learned from Halt. "It's cold rations as long as we are in Celtica." After their meager meal they scouted out around the camp for water. That night they set watches.

That night Halt dreamed he was back in Clonmel growing up. He was living the day he decided to run away again and again almost as if the dream was urging him to stay back in Clonmel. Then he felt a tap on his solder. He turned around slowly. It was Ferris, he was a holing a sword. He brought it up to kill him. Halt tried to run but it was as if his feet were glued in place. In one swift movement Ferris swung the sword and ripped it thorough Halts dreams.

Halt jolted awake. Crowley was shaking his solder. "Your turn for the watch," he said. He was a little scared about the way Halt was trembling in his sleep and how he almost jerked Crowley's arm out as awoke. Sitting out alone on watch gave Halt to much time to think. He thought about how to kill the basilisk how to capture by it, and then he started thinking about his old life. In Clonmel they would have tons of soldiers on watch and a castle to defend them. Halt shook off those thoughts he was a ranger now, this was how rangers lived.

When Crowley got up that morning Halt was grouchy. With no coffee and a bad sleep it wasn't long before he and Crowley started fight about what to do next.

"If we go into town there are bound to be some people who know around where the basilisk is and it will narrow down our search a lot," argued Crowley. The argument had been going on for some time now with no change.

"Yes," agree Halt, frustrated the argument had gone on so long, "but you'd also risk getting seen by a slave and letting the basilisk know we are here. I say just eavesdrop on a few people and go on without being seen." Halt new the element of surprise was the most powerful thing they had right now.

"I think the villagers would know if there was a slave in their midst. The town innkeeper would all we have to talk to. What could go wrong?"

"Everything!" Halt said annoyed. He knew Crowley was probably right, but backing down would hurt his pride too greatly. Crowley seemed to notice it also.

He let a sly grin break through his face, "Oh poor Halt you think you would have learned to be wrong after working with me for so long. We are doing it my way and you'll just have to go with it."

"Fine but we aren't staying a night in the Inn it's too risky." Crowley seemed very but down by that.

With a quiet string of curses; something about the cold hard ground and a few other not very friendly words Crowley began to saddle up.

What put Crowley down even more is that Halt even though seeming against it Halt didn't seem to be all that upset they were going along with his plan. Halt was resting against a tree waiting to leave. In the depths of his cloak Crowley could just make out a small smile.

_**Please Review If You Read**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Halt and Crowley slowly cantered their horses towards the town. Both of them were on high alert. Halt kept his Saxe knife dawn under his cloak; he scanned the road from underneath his cloak. They went to right to the Inn. Halt had never trusted the common person so anybody that he saw he was immediately suspicious. There was trash covering the road and hardly a person outside. The whole town felt like a rubber band stretched out waiting to snap.

Crowley entered the Inn with Halt close behind him. The diner was empty except for the innkeeper. Halt sat down at a table in the back corner while Crowley went up to the innkeeper.

"The names Morn. How may I help you," said the innkeeper brightly, happy for some business.

I'm looking for information," replied Crowley copying the menacing tone Halt sometimes used with him. He was hoping to scare the innkeeper into giving it up without bribery.

"It's going to cost you," the innkeeper replied gruffly dashing Crowley's hopes. He abandoned the pleasantries he normally used to attract visitors.

"How much," Crowley said angrily at the prospect of losing money. He pulled out the small pouch he carried at his waist.

"10 crowns," replied Morn evilly. He knew that whatever the information the stranger must really need it in order to come here at these times. Therefore, the stranger would have to pay his price because nobody else in town would speak to them. Crowley's face was one of disbelief then pure rage. "I told you it was going to cost," said the innkeeper giddy with joy.

"Yeah I knew that," said Crowley, "but this much, this is outrageous." Crowley decided it was time for some back up. "Halt!"

Reluctantly Halt got up and walked over to where Morn and Crowley were arguing. He was already grouchy plus the fact he had been sitting there waiting for Crowley. He put on his most fearsome scowl and walked briskly towards the bar.

Halt hoped straight over the bar and landed in front of the innkeeper. Morn stumbled back a few paces. His smile had been wiped from his face and he looked utterly terrified. Faster than the eye could follow, he pushed the man up against the wall and slid his Saxe from the sheath.

Pressing it against Morn's neck he whispered in a dangerously low voice so only Morn could hear, "I will kill you right now; in one quick movement your life would be over. Nobody will hear you scream. Nobody will find you. It will be days before anybody even notices your dead. But, that doesn't have to happen." Halt slowly pressed the knife deeper into Morn's neck until it drew blood. "Give us what we want to know and nobody gets hurt. Tell us where the basilisk is hiding and we'll be on our way. If you dare try to hunt us down I swear I will kill you and feed your insides to the crows."

Morn was terrified. He trembled from head to toe. "Yes sir," he sniffled sinking to the floor, "In the fields outside Fenway sir." He started sobbing. He put his head in his hands up against the wall and sobbed like a little boy about to get beaten.

As they walked out even Crowley looked impressed, "Halt what was that," he said incredulously. Halt knew he had over done it but it felt good for him to get his anger out on something. He also knew he would have to control his temper if he was going to be able to see a problem clearly so they don't do anything rash. "We'll probably have to change campsites tonight," Crowley added, "Morn is bound to tell somebody about us."

"I suppose you are right," Halt replied regaining his composure. He was already way ahead of Crowley and was scanning the fields for a concealed place big enough to camp.

They found a campsite a few miles east of the town. Halt couldn't get over how he had got so mad in the inn. Halt was known for his composure even in the most desperate situations. Something about that place set Halt on edge. Maybe he had been there before or something but no matter what he tried he couldn't shake the feeling.

That night at camp they decided to risk a fire; Halt needed his coffee and a hot stew would do well to lift their spirits.

"Halt tell me a little about your past," said Crowley trying to drag Halt out of his black mood. He was curious to know how Halt just showed up out of nowhere and saved his life. Little did he know that it was his past that Halt was upset about?

Halt tried to change the subject. He was not eager to talk about his past. "We need to discuss what we're going to do once we get to Fenway. The past is gone and that is how it shall stay."

"If you say so," replied Crowley realizing what Halt was getting at. "We won't be able to stay in Fenway because there has to be at least a few people work with or enslaved by the basilisk. Nor can we stay outside because it would be to open and exposed. If we stay in Araluen just across the Northern border than we can cross unnoticed back and forth.

Despite how much Halt disliked traveling back and forth past the border guards because he knew the common solider would tell everybody he knew about the foreigners that cross back and forth every day it was the only good idea they had and he reluctantly agreed. Halt offered to take watch first. Crowley retreated into his tent and Halt buried himself into the depths of his cloak and prepared for a long night.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Halt scanned the surroundings again and again, taking every precaution. He left nothing to chance after all they had no idea if the innkeeper was lying and the basilisk was a lot closer than they thought.

Halts mind wondered sadly back to his past, the Inn outside Dun Kity loud and boisterous unlike the one in Celtica. He sadly remembered the times he and his younger sister would spend the night in the inn to get away from the castle and the soldiers would always search the town to find them.

Before Halt knew it his watch was done and he went to go wake Crowley. Crowley was always a light sleeper and heard someone stepping into the tent. He jumped out of bed ready for a fight, after realizing it was just Halt he calmed down and started getting ready for his watch.

Halt never fell asleep that night. The idea of having another dream about his homewas an unpleasent thought. He had thought they had stopped a while back but now every time he closed his eyes he saw it. Truth to be told Halt was scared, s scared about what they would do when they met the basilisk as This was his first major mission. What scared him most of all his his old life. Halt, the infamous Halt was scared.

That morning they had a quick cup of coffee and started to pack up there camp. Halt was in no mood to talk, even to Crowley. The brisk autumn gales also set a damper on their spirits. Crowley could almost feel the frustration radiating from Halt. It was mid morning by the time they got everything packed up. They set out on the road leading through the long windy prairie.

The day was a very lifeless one. Halt almost wished they would encounter something during the long ride. Anything would be welcome to break the awkward silence that had settled over the two friends. Halt's face was as grim as ever not letting Crowley in on a thing he was feeling.

Around the next bend in the road a certain familiarity overtook Halt. In the distance Halt could see a dark castle protruding from the plains. Trampled grass all around the road as if a large group had come through recently. Even the rolling hills reminded Halt of something.

Suddenly it dawned on Halt, this must be Carnish castle. Halt's dad would send Ferris and Halt over to stay here during times of war or crisis. Halt's mind wandered for a second. "I wonder if they are looking for me." He thought almost hopefully. It was getting late so Halt decided they would camp here for the night and ride into the castle the next day.

"It still needs honey," Halt grumbled. The two friends were sitting down enjoying their cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I forgot the honey," Crowley said grinning at his friends discomfort. Halt decided it was time Crowley knew the truth about his past, or at least some of it. What would be the worst is if they rode into Carnish and Crowley had to find out from the Lord of Carnish.

"Crowley, I need to tell you something," Halt began. "It's about my past." Crowley was suddenly interested. He stopped with his coffee and waited intently for Halt to continue.

"As you have probably figured out I am from Hibernia, The Kingdom of Clonmel," Halt's disgusted tone surprised Crowley. Halt knew Crowley already knew this stuff but it felt like the only place to begin. Halt took a breath to continue, than stopped he didn't want Crowley to know about his position of royalty.

"You don't have to tell me," Crowley took the chance to jump in. "It isn't my right to know anyway." He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable by pressing on. He also didn't want to do anything to ruin their relationship.

"It's okay," Halt replied gruffly "I need you to know because it could affect our current situation." Halt shifted in place to make himself more comfortable. "When I lived in Clonmel I was very high up in society." He omitted the part about royalty. "I was set to inherit my father's land if not for my younger brother. My brother wasn't guarantied anything and he thought he had been cheated out of his birth right."

A howl of wind cut through Halt's story making it impossible for Crowley to hear. Halt glanced around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping then continued, "He tried to kill me." Crowley's eyes widened at the idea. "He tried to kill me not once but many times. The last time was when we were boating. He hit me on the back of the head causing me to fall out of the boat. I turned around and he was holding out the paddle as if to help me back in; than it slapped down right in front of me."

Halt paused to see how his friend was taking the story, "I swam for my life to the shore. In that moment I knew I would never be able to stay here. It was only a matter of time before my brother got the best of me. I ran away from my whole life. I abandoned my last name and came to Araluen in hopes for a new life."

With the conclusion of his story Halt looked up and waited for his friend's bombardment of questions. They never came instead Crowley just had one, "Halt, what does any of this have to do with right now?"

Halt had forgotten to explain that crucial detail. "My father and lord Brale of Carnish were good friends and he is bound to notice me when we get there. He probably already sent search parties out for the Basilisk and I know most of the officers by name. If we come across any of them it could mean disaster. We can't go anywhere near Carnish castle, even if the basilisk is sitting outside the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**private message me or comment if there is anything wrong this is my first story so any information is helpful.**

**Chapter 5**

Crowley let a grim silence settle over the camp. The warm glow of the dying ember barely illuminated Halt taciturn face but underneath Crowley could make out a deep sadness in his eyes. It was obvious his friend missed Clonmel but hopefully he liked it in Araluen enough to stay.

Halt loved being a ranger, he really did. He loved everything about it from the close knit members to the life of isolation he was forced to live. Yet, he also loved his old life. As much as he wished it would never come he knew there would be a day where he had to choose which he would rather live and right now he didn't know which one he liked more.

The night came and went slowly neither of the friends mentioned what happened the night before but they slowly formed a idea. on what to do. The basilisk would be outside the town of Fenway in the fields while the castle of Carnish stood within a days ride. For all they knew the basilisk stood in between it. At times like these there was no connection between the town and the castle because the people of the castle bolted up their doors to keep out any sort of intruders.

The morning patrol rode by not even second glancing where Halt and Crowley were hiding. Slipping in behind the soldiers they used their mottled cloaks and stalking skills to follow them. The plan was simple, the soldiers would most likely stay away from where the basilisk was hiding or go right to where the basilisk is hiding if they were slaves. By going off of what the soldiers knew they would reduce the risk of accidently finding the basilisk or one if its slaves.

Concealed in the thick grass and masked by the sound of the horses Abelard slowly followed the patrol while Halt scanned the road memorizing his surroundings to make a mental map of where the basilisk was. The winding road made it easy for Halt and Crowley to follow close behind without risk. The soliders were very anxious. They always slowed down before turning the road and, sped up on road like maniacs on straight stretches, they wanted to get the patrol over with. It became clear they were not slaves of the after they entered the woods they came across a large clearing and a dead end.

The soldiers slowed to a stop, their horses nickering nervously. Abruptly, they turned around and galloped back to the castle at a speed that could only mean they were very scared. Carefully Halt and Crowley rounded the corner ready to bolt at the slightest notice. What they saw was a sight so terrible it would scar Halt and Crowley for life.

There were dead bodies discarded, everywhere all bloodied. Bones of some had been nibbled clean and broken open for the marrow. They were the clearly the bodies of warriors it was easy to tell by their torn armor. It was obviously the work of the basilisk but Halt wondered if it had acquired mind slaves from the attack. It was a group of about thirty soliders and not one of them even had a sign of life left in them.

Halt carefully made his way through the carnage looking to see the crest they belonged to. He was thankful they were sitting up wind from the sight of the attack for if the basilisk was in the area they would be easy prey.

Finally he found what he was looking for. The crest was not Celtic or Araluen it was Hibernian. Slowly raising an eyebrow he looked at Crowley, who was still on the edge of the clearing looking around nervously.

"Cowley, the basilisk is there behind you!" Halt called out dryly, letting a grin break out on to his face as he saw Crowley's expression as he jumped in the saddle. Even in the wake of such devastation Halt still managed to make fun of Crowley.

"Not funny Halt," Crowley replied angrily. "What is it?" he trotted his horse over to where Halt was waiting for him. He was careful to avoid any of the dead bodies or bones.

Halt pointed out the warrior's crest and said," This is a crest from Hibernia; apparently they have had the same idea as us and decided to take out the basilisk before it becomes a threat to them." The worried expression on Halt's face scared Crowley more than the bodies. "How the basilisk was able to defeat so many men seems impossible whispered Halt as he scanned the ground for signs of how the fighting went.

"The basilisk must have been hiding in the bushes somewhere and as the soldiers rode around the bend it surprised them. Then it would be easy for the basilisk to kill them before the even located the attack," Halt seemed depressed which was to be expected in the circumstances but Crowley was worried that Halt was losing confidence that they would even come back alive.

Crowley hurried to reassure Halt everything was fine but it definitely wasn't. Mounting up the two friends rode back to the campsite the rest of the plan had been abandoned for the day. A lone rider came out of the thicket not soon after. At a brisk pace he set off to track the rangers back to their campsite.

After a quick cup of coffee and some stew Halt and Crowley turned in for the night. It had been a long hard day and neither of them was in the mood to chat. The dying embers of the flame cast a mysterious glow on the small campsite. Inside the tent Halt lay sleeping. Outside the tent Crowley watched carefully over the campsite but, even his hawk like eyes couldn't pick up the shadowy figure watching them.

**Please Review if you read**


End file.
